


Cut You Off

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Depois de sete anos vivendo aquele sentimento, era hora de tirar tudo aquilo e jogar para trás. O desabafo era necessário, chorar era necessário, pegou o telefone e discou aquele velho número conhecido, sem álcool na cabeça, sem arrependimentos no coração.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Cut You Off

Krystal chegou em casa totalmente ensopada, estava apenas usando roupas de academia. Tamanho suor não condizia com a baixa temperatura do mês de janeiro. Mas quem ligava? Ela não. Tomou um banho de banheira bem relaxante, com muitas espumas e velas. No seu celular tocava Somehow, ela riu sem humor da piada que a sua playlist fez. Mas tudo bem, o que foi vivido, não seria apagado.

Depois de sentir seus dedos enrugados resolveu que já estava bom de banho. Colocou uma roupa quente, e começou a se olhar no espelho enquanto passava o secador em seus longos cabelos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo amou o que viu. 

Pegou uma taça e um vinho Chardonnay, foi até o terraço da sua cobertura. Estava frio pra caralho, mas a excitação do momento transformou os ventos fortes em brisas suaves. A vista para o rio Han era linda, as luzes brilhando e o vai e vém dos carros também, mas não podia continuar enrolando. Abriu o vinho, e colocou na taça atrapalhadamente, ficou olhando para a bebida cor de sangue por alguns minutos e desistiu, deveria fazer aquilo de cara limpa.

Pegou o relógio, e ainda era 22:37, não estava atrasada. Até 00:00 ainda era dia. Discou o número muito conhecido e esperou que ele atendesse. Não deu mais que três toques e o ouviu aquela voz áspera na outra linha.

― Krystal? ― disse em voz um pouco baixa.

― Sim, sou eu. ― respondeu simplista, ainda olhando para o vinho.

― Um momento. ― pediu rapidamente, ele tapou o telefone para falar com alguém que estava o acompanhando, mas não tapou tão bem assim. ― Agora pode falar. ― retomou a conversa meio rindo, o tom da voz já estava normal.

― Hoje eu corri…

― Ah… ― meio sem entender entender o papo. ― Que legal.

― Tinha que eliminar o peso extra que eu ganhei e carrego desde 2013.

― Mas você nunca esteve com peso extra. ― ainda sem entender.

― Meu peso extra é você, tenho carregado você desde essa época. Correr me ajuda a eliminar você. 

― Nossa… Obrigado? ― debochou.

― Não me agradeça, quando eu terminar você não vai ter nada para agradecer.

― Olha só Krystal, eu tô ocupado, hoje é…

― Eu sei que dia é hoje, e olha só, eu caguei para tudo isso. 

― Você deve ter bebido vinho demais.

― Não bebi, juro, nem uma gota. Ele está aqui, mas eu não bebi.

― Eu não tenho tempo para papo de louco, vou desligar. ― começou a ficar enfezado.

― Não pode desligar agora, eu tenho algo a dizer. ― o ouviu suspirar pesado na outra linha. A menina apertava o celular com tanta força que seus dedos começaram a doer.

― Então diz logo.

― Você é um merda, e eu tenho vivido na merda desde 2013. E mesmo que o nosso namoro tenha terminado em 2017 continuo vivendo na merda. Você mexeu com o meu psicológico, me fez achar que eu precisava de você, entrou no meu mundo, e roubou minha personalidade. Se apropriou dela, se apropriou de mim. Sabe Jongin, você não é um hipster, um culto, só é um try hard mesmo. Um bebê chorão, o pior de tudo é que eu te amei, e pensava que recebia amor de volta. Mas você só queria as minhas coisas, e me afastava de mim mesma. Achava ruim quando eu saía com os meus amigos homens, não achava boa ideia quando eu queria viajar com a minha irmã. Por que você fez isso? Sério, por quê? Eu poderia estar vivendo a minha vida, mas eu fiquei tão mentalmente fragilizada, isso mexeu até mesmo com a minha vida profissional. Agora estou considerando encher a cara pelo resto da noite, mas saiba que amanhã, depois da ressaca eu vou estar nova em folha. Vou reconstruir pedaço por pedaço de mim, viajar para muitos lugares que eu sempre quis ir, conhecer novas pessoas. Então faça o favor de sair da minha cabeça, eu estou definitivamente te jogando fora. ― falou tantas coisas que estavam entaladas por tanto tempo que nem pensou em organizar o pensamento, só deixou se levar.

― Acabou? ― perguntou desacreditado, como ela se atrevia a ligar justamente naquele dia para falar tudo aquilo?

― Não, só mais duas coisas.

― Fala logo. ― disse impaciente.

― Primeiro, para de tentar copiar minhas fotos no instagram. Cada dia que passa você está mais desesperado. Em segundo e último, quando voltar para aquela garota com quem você está no momento. Tente não arrancar a personalidade dela para depois fuder com tudo.

Desligou o telefone sem direito de resposta, sem nada. Então começou a rir, riu muito alto, loucamente, e do nada o riso se transformou em choro forte, potente e alto. Lágrimas grossas desciam em seu lindo rosto. Tinha sorte de morar numa cobertura de dois andares, seus vizinhos ligariam para a polícia se escutassem todo seu desabafo. Se recompôs, bebeu um pouco daquele vinho forte e cortante. Bebeu menos do que pensava que faria. Resolveu se deitar depois, com o coração leve. Matou quem estava a matando, quando o sol amanhecesse seria outro dia e Krystal estava feliz. Feliz e liberta.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada :)


End file.
